1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print color evaluating system, a print color evaluating method, and a storage medium storing a program for generating print data including at least one item of print content, producing a print based on the print data, and evaluating color reproducibility of the print based on colorimetric values obtained by colorimetrically measuring the print.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, offset presses have been managed according to domestic and international standards to carry out quality control (QC) thereon. For example, ISO (International Standard Organization) 12647-2 sets forth allowable errors, tone curves, etc., as items for management and evaluation of color accuracy.
Recently, the importance of color accuracy management according to standards such as ISO has also been acknowledged with respect to proofs produced by printing systems for directly producing prints from digital data (digital printing systems).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-368979 discloses an apparatus and a program for generating print data representing a combination of print content processed by a color conversion process and color patches for color evaluation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-277762 discloses a color management system for managing, on a server device, color profiles (inherent information of color charts) of image forming apparatus installed at respective sites, comparing color profiles with standards, and indicating the result of such a color comparison.